La canción del cumpleaños de Isabella
La canción del cumpleaños de Isabella es una canción cantada por Isabella con coros de Buford y Baljeet en "Feliz cumple, Isabella" Letra Inglés Isabella: Today is my birthday and there's just one thing I'm wishing for To spend some time alone with a certain someone I adore It doesn't have to be formal or fancy It's not a deal breaker if it's not romancy After all of this time, I've lowered my expectations Baljeet, Buford: Expectations... Isabella: Don't need a limo or a corsage, Just him and me without the entourage And I won't be upset (I won't be upset) At this emotional roulette (Emotional roulette) I'll take any little thing that I can get... Like eating some french fries: I'll take it! Stuck on a tarmac: I'm good! (I'm good!) Trapped under rubble: That's awesome! (That's awesome!) Moving a piano: If we only could! Getting orthodontia: Sign me up! (Sign me up!) In a smelly subway car: I'm in! (I'm in! We could be reupholstering a love seat: I call that a win-win! 'Cause that's all I really want; Just time alone with my triangular savant I'm not asking for the moon; I'm just a simple girl And I would change my mournful tone... If we could just be alone Just be alone... Phineas and kids: Happy birthday, Isabella! Latino (Latinoamérica) *''Interpretada por Pau Garcia Casillas como Isabella.'' full|right|300 px Isabella: Es mi cumpleaños, y yo tan solo deseo hoy Pasar un tiempo a solas con ese chico que es mi amor Y no me importa que no sea elegante Tal vez ni siquiera espero el romance Con el tiempo yo ya reduje mis esperanzas Baljeet, Buford: Esperanzas... Isabella: No quiero un auto ni una flor, Solo él y yo, sin nadie alrededor No me perturbará (No me perturbará) Esa ruleta emocional (Ruleta emocional) Y con cualquier detalle me he de conformar... Como comer papas fritas: ¡Lo tomo! Un vuelo en espera: ¡Yo voy! (¡Yo voy!) O en un derrumbe: ¡Perfecto! (¡Perfecto!) O cargar un piano: ¡Es mi ilusión! Ir con el dentista: ¡Bien por mí! (¡Bien por mí!) En un apestoso tren: ¡Da igual! (¡Da igual!) Si hubiera que retapizar un mueble: ¡Eso es sensacional! Porque es mi deseo ideal; Un tiempo a solas con mi sabio triángular Yo no pido nada más, solo una niña soy Y me alegraría a tener... Un rato a solas con él Sola con él... Phineas y chicos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Isabella! Castellano Trivia *Es la primera canción de la serie interpretada por el cantautor, Carreyo, en los coros para Latinoamérica. *Es la tercera canción que Isabella canta sobre Phineas después de La ciudad del Amor, y ¿Qué están haciendo? (Canción). Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paulina Garcia Casillas Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Rodrigo Gutiérrez Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Hector Ireta de Alba Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Danny Jacob Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Araceli Lavado Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Javier Balas Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela